


just around the bend

by prowlish



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1399498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prowlish/pseuds/prowlish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaster has a day off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just around the bend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eerian_sadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/gifts).



> The first in a series of ficlet requests from twitter. Also an excuse for more pre-war Blaster/Soundwave + giant litter of cassettes fluff because who doesn't need more of that??

There was a little park around the block that Ramhorn and Steeljaw adored. Now that Blaster finally had a whole day to himself, he was eager to take all the little ones out. While Steeljaw hung by Blaster’s ankles, trying for a more dignified trot, Ramhorn charged on ahead excitedly with Eject and Rewind trailing behind. Blaster watched them, smiling, spark floating happily in his chassis.

 

When they arrived, Ramhorn unleashed an even more excited trumpeting and ran ahead, darting out of Blaster’s sight for a moment. This excited the other three so much that they followed in their sibling’s tracks, and Blaster gave a shout of, “Hey!” before picking up his pace behind them, lest they all vanish from his gaze.

 

He stopped when he reached the peak of one of the park’s many rolling hills.

 

Nestled into one of the little valleys was a large mat, upon which sprawled his own cassettes, and their sometime companions… and the only other Carrier-format mech that Blaster had met in this town. Little goodies and energon cubes and even a few toys littered the mat and its surrounding area.

 

Soundwave tilted his helm, finally acknowledging Blaster. “Suggestion: join Soundwave and cassettes.”

 

Blaster snorted in laughter, shaking his helm as he trotted down the hill. Of course he was going to join. Wasn’t that the point?

  
And wasn’t that a warm feeling in his spark.

**Author's Note:**

> visit me on [@prowlish](https://twitter.com/prowlish) on twitter!! :)


End file.
